Un livre inachevé
by Natasha Nox
Summary: OS-UA/AH Bilbo, vieux misanthrope, est invité par un magicien à effectuer un voyage troublant, le jour de Noël, au cours duquel il apprendra les bienfaits de la générosité avec d'autres âmes perdues. (Conte de Noël)


**_Un livre inachevé_**

**_._**

**_Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"_**

**_._**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

_Bien le bonsoir et bonnes fêtes mes hobbits (nains, elfes, hommes aussi),_

_En vérité, je n'avais jamais écrit jusque là et j'ai décidé de commencer par des petits OS. Le jour de Noël m'a donné pas mal d'idées à partager, les voici. Trois autres OS ont également été publiés sur mon profil. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de suite, à moins que vous le désirez et que vous me le faites savoir en masse!_

_"Un livre inachevé" est un UA :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ans un très vieux quartier de Londres vivait un vieillard grincheux et associable, fou de livres. Sa famille ne venait même plus le voir, lui le bouquiniste, qui tenait son entreprise au coin de la rue, dont l'appartement était jonché de livres, d'illustrations et d'antiquités hétéroclites. Il ne vivait pas dans un bazar quotidien, non loin de là, au contraire, chaque objet était étiqueté, nettoyé et rangé. Autrefois, sa mère y avait vécu à ses côtés et s'y était plu. Cet appartement de seulement 35m² se révélait des plus confortables, chaleureux et douillet. Et depuis qu'il était retraité, Bilbo Baggins ne sortait plus de ce cocon, achetant de plus en plus de livres par des sites internet qui lui livraient à domicile afin de construire sa forteresse toujours plus impénétrable. Avec le temps, il s'était forgé une carapace de misanthrope ronchon apathique, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais, son esprit, par moment, lui rappelait quel homme bon et généreux il fut autrefois. D'abord antiquaire puis bouquiniste, le vieux Bilbo avait eu le cœur sur la main offrant parfois des livres aux démunis, faisant la lecture dans des orphelinats. Mais, cet homme, qu'on distinguait notamment par sa petite taille, non qu'il soit nain mais plutôt de taille plus petite que la moyenne, avait changé tant choses dans sa vie qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus. S'il avait pu revenir en arrière, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Un jour, alors qu'il écrivait, ou plutôt réécrivait pour la énième fois, l'introduction de ses mémoires, on sonna à sa porte. Le pauvre Bilbo était si peu habitué à entendre le son strident de la sonnette, qu'il sursauta, faisant tomber son encrier. L'âme pleine de colère, il descendit de sa chaise et chemina vers la porte.

" Ecoutez, vous devez vous être trompé, s'offusqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il est tard et je n'ouvre pas ma porte aux inco-"

"Bilbo Baggins?"

Un sourcil arqué, le bouquiniste fit une moue dégoûtée en contemplant la dégaine de son interlocuteur. Face à lui, souriait un vieil homme assez grand et fin, vêtu d'une longue cape grise. Il prenait appui sur une vieille canne de bois, telle qu'il n'en existait plus. Sa barbe était bien fournie et longue, plutôt mal entretenue. Un frisson remonta l'échine de Bilbo. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Ni par sa propre famille, ni par ses voisins -qu'il n'avait jamais vu-, ni par des inconnus, surtout ceux aux vêtements défraîchis de quelques saisons. Après avoir longuement observé l'étrange homme qui lui faisait face, Bilbo commença à refermer la porte en disant : " Je ne donne pas l'aumône, monsieur ; allez en face, j'ai souvent crû entendre que mon voisin était un fin gourmet. Avec un peu de chances, vous auriez un repas et un peu d'argent. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, il présente des émissions de cuisine à la télévision. Il doit bien avoir deux-trois sous à vous donner." L'homme à la cape stoppa la porte et la rouvrit : "C'est vous que je viens voir, Bilbo Baggins." Il soupira : "Je viens pour vous aider. Je m'appelle Gandalf et vous avez été choisi pour passer votre plus belle nuit de Noël en renouant avec le passé."

"Mais nous ne sommes pas Noël"

"Non, c'est vrai. Demain, c'est Noël"

"Et bien, Monsieur Gandalf, je vous invite à quitter les lieux ; je n'ai nul besoin d'aide et je ne fête plus Noël.", s'offusqua Bilbo, les poings sur les hanches.

"Bilbo Baggins, demain, vous vous réveillerez dans un endroit inconnu. Il vous suffira d'aider pour retrouver votre chemin (le vieux bouquiniste lui avait refermé la porte au nez mais il éleva sa voix de baryton) car l'entraide est la meilleure chose qui soit dans la vie. Elle apporte le bonheur et la joie dans tout cœur. A la fin de la journée, tout vœu sera exaucé"

Derrière la porte, adossé à celle-ci, Bilbo leva les yeux. Hier, les témoins de Jéhovah ; aujourd'hui, un clodo qui se prenait pour le père Noël. C'en était trop pour sa tranquillité. Dès demain, il installerait un panneau d'interdiction à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Dans son sommeil, le vieux bouquiniste fut se recouvrir à plusieurs fois tellement il faisait froid. Lui qui mettait toujours le chauffage à une température élevée se demanda même, dans ses songes, s'il n'allait pas se lever pour vérifier le thermostat. Mais, quand on a le sommeil lourd, il est d'autant plus difficile de se réveiller, et Bilbo en abandonna vite l'idée. Ce fut au petit matin, alors qu'il sentit une fraîcheur mouillée sur son visage qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, il poussa un cri.

Autour de lui, ses meubles avaient disparu. Le matelas sur lequel il avait si mal dormi n'était pas celui de son lit mais un vieux matelas laissé sous un recoin sombre et humide en béton. Il se leva et frictionna ses muscles endoloris. Comme il faisait froid quand on ne portait qu'une chemisette et un pantalon en toile visiblement bien usagé. Tout en se réchauffant les mains, il sautilla en-dehors de son abri et déboucha sur une rue très passante.

"Excusez-moi!" fit-il au premier inconnu."Excusez-moi, je recherche...Aïe!"

L'inconnu, le menton haut levé pour l'ignorer, venait de lui écraser les pieds. Bilbo baissa les yeux et remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas de chaussures.

'Il s'agit sûrement d'un cauchemar.' pensa-t-il en faisant une moue dépitée.

Les épaules affaissées, la mine confite, il s'assit sur un muret derrière lui et attendit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait. Rapidement, sa tête dodelina comme emportée par le sommeil.

"Hé, monsieur, monsieur!"

Bilbo sentit qu'on le secoua ; les yeux encore mi-clos, il leva la tête et vit, face à lui, deux enfants- l'un blond, l'autre brun avec un sac à dos gris sur le dos, vêtus d'habits bleu déchirés, la mine crasseuse mais tout sourire.

"Kili, tu l'as réveillé! Maman nous disait que ce n'était pas bien de déranger les gens!", s'écria le blondinet.

"Bonjour, monsieur!", fit le brun en s'inclinant, il empoigna son frère par le haut de son pull (était-ce vraiment un pull d'ailleurs?) pour l'obliger à se baisser. Le vieillard leur sourit et les salua également tout en se présentant, puis il leur demanda où se trouvaient leurs parents. Les enfants, deux frères dénommés Fili et Kili, lui expliquèrent qu'ils étaient morts quelques mois auparavant, rongés par la pauvreté, la maladie et la famine. Bilbo les prit en pitié, il en fut étonné pour lui-même. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans l'opulence et le confort ne se serait jamais douté qu'on puisse vivre aussi jeune et aussi miséreux.

"Jouez avec nous à trois petits chats, Monsieur Béguin", le supplia Kili en tendant ses mains.

"Baggins, Monsieur Baggins" corrigea l'ancien bouquiniste en souriant.

L'air ingénu, toujours souriants, Fili et Kili, paumes tendues, attendaient que Bilbo se joigne à eux. Pendant un instant, il se remémora les moments avec ses petits-fils et ses petites-filles, autrefois quand les enfants daignaient le voir, avec lesquels il revenait en enfance. Il n'avait rien à perdre à jouer avec ses petits mendiants.

"...Trois petits chats-chats-chats, chapeau de paille-chapeau de paille-chapeau de paille paille paille, paillasson-paillasson-paillasson son son, somnambule...", récitèrent les deux frères en chœur.

A la fin de la chanson, Fili et Kili applaudirent. Leur joie était un baume au cœur pour le vieux bouquiniste qui sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

"On doit vous laisser, Monsieur...Monsieur Bilbo" déclara brusquement Kili et les deux frères s'enfuirent en courant.

Et la solitude se saisit à nouveau de Bilbo Baggins ; mais cette fois-ci, elle avait un goût amer, presque insupportable. Son regard se posa alors sur un objet laissé par terre : le sac à dos gris de Kili ! Le vieil homme s'en saisit. Après moults réflexions, il l'ouvrit dans l'espoir de trouver une carte d'identité mais à sa grande surprise, il trouva tout autre chose. Un sac avec des chaussures flambants neuves et des chaussettes encore étiquetées. Autre détail des plus curieux, elles étaient à sa taille! Étonné, Bilbo arqua un sourcil se demandant comment de si jeunes enfants pouvaient avoir de si grands pieds. C'était impossible. Après mûres réflexions, le vieux bouquiniste enfila les chaussures, décidé à les rendre si jamais on lui réclamait. Ses pieds gelés se réchauffèrent au contact du tissu des chaussettes. Il sourit. C'était incroyable comme des petites choses pouvaient vous rendre heureux.

Bilbo marcha pendant des heures essuyant moqueries des passants, évitant les voitures et combattant contre la faim. Il n'avait pas pris son déjeuner comme chaque matin, et, pour lui, une personne qui mangeait plus de trois repas par jour, cela commençait à être dur autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Fuyant les odeurs alléchantes des restaurants, il se réfugia dans un parc. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise dans cette verdure, il se surprenait même parfois à rêver qu'il vivait dans un trou, une maison troglodyte, mais sous terre. Aussi, de cette façon, il n'aurait plus à subir les bruits des véhicules, les cris des enfants dans l'escalier ou encore les coups de téléphone de sa cousine.

Ce serait une belle vie, certainement.

Dans le parc, il ne croisa personne, hormis quatre personnes installées autour d'une table sous un chêne. Bilbo se fit héler par l'une d'entre elles qui avait une barbe grise. "Toi, viens voir!" Le vieil homme s'auto-indiqua de l'index faisant bouger ses lèvres comme pour dire :"Moi?". L'homme qui l'avait interpellé hocha la tête et le vieux bouquiniste les rejoignit.  
>"Installez-vous, mon ami", l'invita l'homme à la longue barbe grise. "Je m'appelle Balin, et vous?"<br>"Bilbo Baggins."  
>Le dit-Balin sourit mais Bilbo comprit bien qu'il n'avait saisi un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.<br>"Je vous présente Bifur, Bofur et Óin. Ce sont mes amis."

"Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer", fit Bilbo en saluant son voisin de gauche.

L'homme face à lui, qui portait une écharpe jaune pétante, lui confia : "Votre voisin, Óin, est sourd."

"Oh excusez-moi, je ne l'avais pas vu."

"Moi non plus", fit l'homme à l'écharpe jaune. Sa réplique déclencha l'hilarité générale. C'est alors que Bilbo remarqua un détail : ses yeux étaient d'un bleu quasi transparents. L'homme lui désigna ses yeux : "Je suis aveugle." Bilbo émit un rire jaune, embarrassé par sa propre idiotie. Feignant de remarquer cette gène, l'aveugle poursuivit : "Je m'appelle Bofur et sur votre droite, voici mon cousin, Bifur le muet." Bilbo se tourna vers le dit-cousin et remarqua que ce dernier portait une chapka du même jaune que l'écharpe.

"Nous voulions jouer au jeu des petits chevaux", expliqua Balin. "Malheureusement, nous ne trouvons personne pour prendre le quatrième cheval."

Le vieux bouquiniste remua son nez et arqua un sourcil avant de s'offusquer : "Vous me faites marcher! Vous êtes déjà quatre!"

L'homme à la barbe blanche s'écarta de la table et Bilbo vit alors qu'il se déplaçait à l'aide d'un fauteuil et qu'il ne bougeait que son doigt pour orienter celui-ci. Rouge écarlate, l'invité fit ses plus plates excuses.

"Je ne l'avais pas vu non plus", ricana Bofur l'aveugle, provoquant à nouveau des rires auxquels Bilbo participait aussi désormais.

Trouvant ses nouveaux compagnons sympathiques, Bilbo se dit qu'il pouvait bien rester en leur compagnie et ce fut de bonne grâce qu'il accepta de jouer avec eux et d'être le coéquipier de Balin. Le jeu s'acheva sur une victoire de Bifur dont personne ne pouvait connaitre les tactiques, son visage restant impassible. Bifur, Bofur, Óin et Balin le remercièrent, chacun à leurs manières. Avant qu'il ne parte, Bifur l'attrapa par la main ; Bilbo se retourna et vit que le muet lui tendait sa chapka jaune. "Prenez-la, elle vous servira", lui conseilla Balin. Bilbo les salua et s'en alla à travers le parc. Dès qu'il s'éloigna de la table, il grelotta à nouveau. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la table, mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Non loin, Bilbo croisa un nain, habillé de blanc, recroquevillé sur un banc, les mains sur les oreilles. Inquiet, il s'approcha et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le nain lui répondit qu'il avait oublié son bonnet chez lui et que ses oreilles lui faisaient mal. Sans plus attendre, le vieux bouquiniste lui tendit la chapka que lui avait offert Bifur. Le nain l'enfila aussitôt et soupira : "Comme vous êtes bon, mon cher Monsieur! Voyez-vous, plusieurs personnes passent devant moi depuis ce matin et sous prétexte que je suis un nain, elles ne s'arrêtent point pour s'enquérir de mon état. Quel est votre nom?". L'homme lui répondit qu'il s'appelait Bilbo. Alors, le nain prit sa main et y plaça quelques billets : "Voici pour vous, Bilbo. Vous avez l'air affamé. C'est bien peu par rapport au cadeau que vous m'avez fait."

"Non, gardez cet argent. Je ne peux pas accepter ce présent", fit Bilbo en repoussant la main du nain.

Mais ce dernier insista : "Je m'appelle Glóin. Quant à mon nom, vous le voyez dans toutes les plus grandes bijouteries du monde. L'argent m'importe peu. (Il referma la main de Bilbo). Chaque veille de Noël, je joue la comédie pour offrir aux gens généreux ce dont ils ont besoin. Vous êtes le seul à m'être venu en aide et je veux vous en récompenser ainsi. Allez manger!"

Après de nombreux remerciements, Bilbo, encore sous le choc d'avoir tant de billets dans la main, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Il avait très faim et tous les restaurants lui faisaient envie. Il opta pour une cuisine traditionnelle dans un petit restaurant, au coin d'une ruelle : "le Poney Fringant". Alors qu'il était sur le point d'en ouvrir la porte d'entrée, un gargouillement lui fit baisser la tête. A ses pieds, il vit un homme chauve, assis parterre, se tenant le ventre. Il portait un manteau vert élimé.

"Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur."

"Vos excuses sont acceptées, acquiesça Bilbo. Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas à l'intérieur ? "

"Un homme m'a dépouillé hier. Je n'ai ni argent pour manger, ni clé pour rentrer dans mon immeuble, ni identité pour prouver qui je suis."

'Quel pauvre homme!', pensa Bilbo et il dit à voix haute à l'homme qui crevait de faim : "Je vous invite à manger, venez donc avec moi! Dites-moi quel est votre nom pour que vous ne soyez plus un inconnu." Et l'homme lui répondit : "Je suis Dwalin, mon bon monsieur. Quel homme généreux, vous êtes! Un jour, je vous récompenserai de votre bonté!"

Tout deux entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'y restaurèrent. Le vieux bouquiniste n'avait jamais autant apprécié un repas tel que celui-ci, très copieux, et Dwalin était de fort bonne compagnie. En sortant, Bilbo se tourna vers l'homme qui enfilait son manteau vert : "Je vis dans le quartier Sud de Londres. Savez-vous comment pourrais-je regagner mon appartement ?"

Dwalin sourit et lui répondit : "Prenez le pont de la Voie Droite au bout de Valinor Street (Il montra une rue de l'index et Bilbo se tourna pour regarder). Une fois sur le pont, vous y serez conduit."

Bilbo remua du nez et posa ses poings sur les hanches, il se retourna en disant : "Mais il n'y a pas pont de la Voie Droite à Lond-". Il cessa de parler quand il vit que Dwalin avait disparu.

'De plus en plus étrange, ce rêve' se dit-il.

Il remonta donc la Valinor Street, profita des nombreux magasins pour s'acheter un manteau et un pantalon pour qu'il n'ait plus froid, puis s'empressa d'atteindre le pont de la Voie Droite avant le coucher du soleil. Aucune voiture ne le traversait. Arrivé au milieu du pont, il vit un homme, monté sur le rebord, qui crachait ses poumons : "Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'ai-je plus rien?".Vêtu d'un costume -typique d'un homme d'affaires -, l'homme levait le main aux ciels et implorait Eru de lui rendre ses biens. Alors que l'homme avançait d'un pas vers le vide, Bilbo accourut et lui cria : "Que faites-vous? Ne sautez pas, ne sautez pas!". Et l'homme se retourna, son visage de trentenaire, était beau comme celui d'un roi mais les larmes roulait sur ses joues : "A quoi bon je n'ai plus rien...je ne suis plus rien."

Paniqué, Bilbo monta sur le rebord à côté de l'homme. Il remua le le nez, stressé, et toucha l'épaule du désespéré.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?"

Le trentenaire ravala ses larmes et renifla un bon coup avant de répondre :

"Mon nom est Thorin Oakenshield."

"Vous voyez, vous êtes quelqu'un."

"Idiot", souffla l'homme mais Bilbo vit qu'il venait de lui soutirer un léger sourire.

Le vieux bouquiniste l'obligea à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qui le souciait. Thorin lui expliqua qu'il travaillait à la Bourse ; qu'autrefois, il avait gagné énormément d'argent mais qu'à cause d'une faute professionnelle d'un collègue qu'il couvrait, il avait tout perdu, même sa dignité. Sa femme l'avait quitté, ses amis le fuyaient à présent, son patron l'avait viré. Il n'avait plus rien.

"C'était mon argent, répétait-il. Ils me l'ont pris."

"Venez chez moi, Thorin. Je vous offre un toit, un logis et des repas jusqu'à ce que votre situation s'améliore."

"Vous m'avez dit être bouquiniste auparavant, c'est bien ça?" demanda le jeune homme.

Bilbo acquiesça.

"Je pourrais vous aider à remonter votre entreprise, si vous le souhaitez. J'étais comptable il y a cinq ans mais j'ai quitté mon boulot."

Bilbo et Thorin s'accordèrent et parlèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que vienne la nuit. Cependant, le trentenaire refusa de vivre avec le bouquiniste, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas déranger. Avant de se quitter, chacun s'échangèrent leurs adresses mutuellement. Et Bilbo traversa le pont.

Le vieil homme ne souvint jamais du moment où il atteint le pont, ni comment il était arrivé devant l'immeuble où il vivait. Mais il y était enfin. Le sourire aux lèvres, il monta les escaliers, se délectant, pour la première fois, de l'odeur de moisi de l'immeuble, des poussières des rampes, et du grincement des marches. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il caressa le bois de sa porte et posa sa tête dessus. Soudain, un bruit strident, derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

"Nori, Ori, Dori, je vous ai interdit de jouer de la flûte dans l'escalier.", rugit une voix grave.

Bilbo se retourna en soufflant et vit un homme très gras dont le pantalon vert foncé semblait être sur le point d'éclater. Ce devait être son voisin Bombur. Ce dernier, la bouche encore pleine de nourriture, lui répondit : "J'suis décholé, Monchieur Baggins." Il finit d'avaler: "Ce sont les petits neveux de ma femme, impossible de les tenir."

L'un des petits, vêtu d'un pull gris avec un O, cousu sur le devant, s'approcha de Bilbo, flûte à la bouche, et commença à jouer un air. Le vieux bouquiniste eut envie de se boucher les oreilles mais il ne le pouvait par respect pour le célèbre cuisinier.

- Ori, je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

Le garçon bredouilla quelques mots d'excuses et rangea sa flûte dans sa poche. Satisfait, Bilbo remua son nez, renifla et questionna Bombur : "Pourquoi êtes-vous là à attendre sur le palier?"

- J'ai encore oublié mes clefs, expliqua le cuisinier. Ma femme ne revient que dans une heure malheureusement. Je dois donc faire patienter les petits jusqu'à son retour. Dehors, il fait froid et j'ai peur qu'ils attrapent une pneumonie.

Quand il vit l'air désespéré de Bombur face aux trois petits chenapans, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de lui proposer d'entrer dans son foyer. L'heure qui suivit fut très longue, sûrement la plus longue heure que Bilbo ait subie jusque là. Ori, Dori et Nori tournaient autour de la table pendant que Bombur et Bilbo essayaient de parler. Ce fut la femme de Bombur qui vint les délivrer en sonnant à la porte. Une fois, son voisin et les enfants partis, Bilbo se retrouva seul dans son appartement. Il ferma les yeux, cette atmosphère était pesante. Alors, il alla dans le salon s'affaler dans le canapé et d'un clic sur la télécommande, il alluma la télévision. Alors qu'il regardait la météo, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond en voyant la date affichée : Mercredi 24 Décembre. C'était le réveillon de Noël et il était seul. Bilbo soupira, prit la pipe en bois qu'il avait posée sur la table basse.

Pensif, il fumait, essayant de se remémorer le dernier Noël qu'il avait passé en famille. C'était si éloigné que les souvenirs étaient flous. Il posa sa pipe et s'enfonça dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide.

'Je souhaiterais ne pas passer à nouveau un Noël seul' songea-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Monsieur Baggins rêva alors de ces temps où il fêtait Noël en famille, où tout n'était que joie et bonheur. Il se se souvint de lui-même enfant déballant ses cadeaux sous le sapin.

La sonnette de sa porte le réveilla en sursaut et le vieux Bilbo se précipita, encore moitié endormi, pour ouvrir celle-ci. Trois petits garçons pénétrèrent à l'intérieur en courant et deux autres -étaient-ce vraiment Fili et Kili?!-avant même qu'il eut grand ouvert. Un véritable brouhaha régnait sur le palier, on ne pouvait plus s'y entendre. Le vieux bouquiniste, les yeux écarquillés, reconnut devant lui l'handicapé à la barbe blanche, Balin, puis il balaya du regard l'assemblée : Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Óin... Tous étaient présents. Bilbo poussa un cri de surprise quand un grand type avec une grande cape grise se plaça devant Balin et dit : "Vous avez tardé à ouvrir?"

Stupéfait, Bilbo remua son nez, regarda de haut en bas l'individu et lui répondit :"Nous nous sommes déjà vus? Vous êtes le vieil homme de l'autre jour?"

Son interlocuteur soupira et émit un rire léger :"Gandalf, je m'appelle Gandalf. Ne vous avais-je pas non plus dit que n'importe quel souhait serait réalisé?"

Alors, Bilbo considéra ses visiteurs d'un autre œil : "Je...Vous êtes venus pour moi?"

"Nous ne pouvons pas manquer de faire une partie de petits chevaux, un soir de Noël avec un aussi bon joueur!", fit Balin d'un air enjoué, ses trois amis -Bifur, Bofur et Óin-approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

"J'ai récupéré mes clés et ma monnaie. En fait, je les avais oubliés dans un sac à mon travail, Monsieur Baggins, et j'ai aussi apporté une bûche de Noël.", répliqua Dwalin en lui montrant un paquet.

Bilbo sourit. Il vit également que Bombur, venu avec sa femme, avait des sachets qu'il portait à bout de bras ; Balin, Bifur, Bofur et Óin transportaient également des cadeaux tout comme Glóin qui se trouvait derrière la troupe, silencieux ; Gandalf, lui, portait un bonnet de Noël. Le vieux bouquiniste les invita à entrer. Tous les adultes s'affairèrent à préparer le repas et à dresser la table tandis que les enfants décoraient le petit sapin, que Bombur et sa femme avaient acheté à Bilbo, avec des guirlandes de papiers qu'ils fabriquèrent et des ronds de la même matière qu'ils avaient découpés et colorés. Il y avait bien longtemps que le vieux bouquiniste n'avait pas vu son appartement aussi vivant et son cœur en était réchauffé.

'Ori, Dori, Nori, Glóin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Óin, Bombur, Kili, Fili...Il semble manquer quelqu'un parmi tous ces visiteurs.', songea Bilbo en les dévisageant tous. Gandalf sembla entendre ses pensées car il se pencha et murmura à son oreille : "Ne soyez pas inquiet, c'est un homme qui arrive toujours en retard."

_Ding-dong. _

Bilbo se rua pour ouvrir et découvrit avec joie qu'il s'agissait du trentenaire qui avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie sur le pont. Thorin le salua, un sourire irradiant de bonheur sur ses lèvres et déclara d'un ton joyeux : "J'apporte l'étoile qu'on met en haut du sapin ; j'ai la certitude que vous l'avez oublié.". Il lui tendit l'objet en question. Bilbo regarda l'étoile avec attention et s'écria : "Mais il s'agit d'un métal précieux, c'est de l'or! Je ne peux pas accepter!". Le trentenaire s'avança, le menton levé, et tapota sur son épaule : "Après que nous nous soyons vus, mon patron m'a rappelé ; il y a eu une erreur et il a découvert la faute de mon collègue. Je n'étais pas à l'origine du problème et il m'a rendu mes biens. Une étoile n'est rien puisque je vous dois la vie.". Le vieux bouquiniste le remercia et l'invita à entrer.

La table était superbe, le dîner succulent -Bombur cuisinait merveilleusement bien- et ils restèrent attabler pendant des heures à discuter, à jouer aux cartes et aux énigmes. Vers minuit, pendant qu'ils débarrassaient la table, la mère de Bombur alla coucher les cinq enfants sur le canapé ; ils durent donc faire moins de bruits.

"Racontons-nous des histoires", proposa Balin, plein d'enthousiasme. "Bilbo, vous devez connaitre des histoires."

Gandalf se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Bilbo, qui se trouvait juste derrière la table : "Oui, j'ai vu que vous écriviez des histoires. Racontez-nous la dernière qui est sortie de votre esprit."

Alors, Bilbo sortit de la cuisine pour déclarer qu'il ne l'avait pas fini, que son livre était inachevé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs écrit qu'une seule et unique phrase.

"Nous vous aiderons à la finir", suggéra Dwalin en buvant son énième coupe de vin.

"Mais je n'en suis qu'à la première phrase", fit le vieux bouquiniste qui se sentit embarrassé. Il prit la page des mains de Gandalf et s'assit de nouveau à sa place.

"Au moins, vous avez le début", se railla Thorin. "Allez, confiez-nous la première phrase de votre bouquin. Je suis certain qu'il s'agira d'un chef d'oeuvre ; j'ai le nez pour les trésors, vous verrez."

Le vieux bouquiniste soupira, laissant filer son anxiété, et plaça la page devant lui. Il inspira à nouveau, regarda ses compagnons qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres, sourit, et lut la première phrase :

"Dans un trou, vivait un hobbit..."*****

* * *

><p>Ce petit conte vous-a-t-il plu?<p>

L'adaptation des personnages dans cet Univers Alternatif est-elle convaincante?

La fin est-elle inattendue?

Dites-moi tout!

***Phrase tirée du Hobbit de J.R.R Tolkien**


End file.
